Republic of GoAnimatica
GoAnimatica '''officially known as '''The Capitalist Republic of GoAnimatica '''is a small island country in North America with a population of 1 billion, and it currently ruled by it's Supreme Ultimate Ultra Overlord Kim Jongvin Hung, it is currently the only country in the world to have a Supreme Ultimate Ultra Overlord. Busunuz is the largest city as well as the capital of the country, it has a population of 250,000,000, the country is known for its strict employment laws, everyone over the age of 3 and under the age of 90 who does not have a job will be sent to a gas chamber where they will be executed live on television, their corpse will be sold for meat Until November 23 2015 it was known as '''The Communist Republic of Groundedon however after a civil war between the communist and capitalist parties, the country was renamed to GoAnimatica and all of the communists were either executed or exiled to the moon. The country is also known for its lack of rural areas, being made up urban areas only, so all food is either genetically engineered or made out of human meat. History Discovery The country was discovered by Sir. Cansur Aydz, a man with downs syndrome and schizophrenia, the island was originally a radioactive meteorite the struck the earth and gave the dinosaurs brain cancer, it still has some radiation so everyone living in the country has an increased chance of developing brain cancer, when Aydz discovered the country he quickly died of brain bleeding, the island was then taken over by Hung. Groundedon (2007-2015) After taking over Hung made the country a "communist" state and introduced the Grounding System, a system where parents who grounded their kids earned extra money, however he soon realised that he couldn't make trade deals with other countries as his country was a laughing stock. Attempted Coup (2015) Alvin decided to get rid of the grounding system and replace it with the Work or Die System, a system where you work or get executed, after hearing about this, the communists began a revolt, and attempted to start a coup, this resulted in civil war. Civil War (2016) The war lasted for about 3 hours and Hung won without much resistance, he held public executions for the traitors, and exiled the leaders to the moon, nobody cares about this war. Culture The culture of GoAnimatica is that of hard work, everyone is expected to contrubute to society until they die, people who do not have this mentality are looked down upon, 99% of the population does not identify with a religion. Pop Culture (or lack thereof) The government has complete control over the media, therefore most of the population idolises the government and Hung, comic books, TV shows, and video games aimed at children star Hung as the hero and counter revolutionaries as evil, cartoonish, almost inhuman villains, as they do not want children to sympathise with them. Attitudes towards other cultures TBA Laws List of Laws in GoAnimatica Trivia * There are only three television channels in the Republic of GoAnimatica. One of them plays this video non-stop. The second one only plays these videos non-stop. * The Republic of GoAnimatica is known for its meticulous urban planning as a result of needing to house 1 billion residents on the island. Category:Countries